Tonraq and Unalaq The Barbarian Attack
by MakoxKorraxoxo
Summary: Tonraq is worried about what punishment he will face in the morning to come. He is very hormonal and decides to visit his brother... they eng


Tonraq had just watched Unalaq return after guiding the spirits back to the forest. Tonraq realized that he would face severe consequences for what he had done but he had to be thankful to his brother. He wanted to forget that he was going to be punished and he had the perfect way to pleasure himself.

He stood by the window of his room, he was shirtless, his abs defined in his chest as the moon shone down on him his penis erect. He was looking at his brother, he imagined him naked. He saw his slim body pressed against his, their cocks rubbing against one another. He imagined his brother gaged and tied against the board of his bed. He snapped back to reality he noticed he had gone fully hard. His pants bulging forming a tented triangle. He knew that if he was going to enjoy his night then there was something he wanted to do.

He he walked down the hallway to his brothers room. He was trying to control his cock he didn't want to pass the guards rock hard. He knocked on his brothers chamber doors. They creaked open and he found his brother shirtless meditating on his bed. He noticed that the door handle was wet and concurred that his brother had used waterbending. Unalaq opened his eyes, got off the bed and walked towards his brother. 'Hello, what can I do for you Tonraq?' He said.

'Remember, those years ago when I helped you with your first time masturbating. Well your going to put those skills and that dick to good use. He replied.

Tonraq reached out his hands and undid the robes covering Unalaq's lower body. Unalaq pulled down his brothers pants using waterbending. His brother was completely exposed and Unalaq only wearing pants. Unalaq bent down onto his knees reached out and took his brothers slightly aroused cock and started pumping the foreskin around it up and down slowly. Tonraq felt his 5 inch cock become slightly more aroused. He felt it start to straighten, harden and altogether more erect. Suddenly, he felt something cold and moist wraping around his erect 6 inch cock. He looked down to find water in the place of his brother. His brother had completely disrobed and was lying down on the bed.

Tonraq had rippling abs and was of a broad build. He had six pack abs and lines leading down to his massive crotch. His brother was of a slim build his had quite a few abs and penis grew to quite an expectable length.

Tonraq walked towards his brother and assumed the top position. He leant his head in and their lips locked for two seconds. Before Tonraq pulled away to start slowly and sensationally kissing down his brothers chest. Unalaq's body was slightly defined,more so than Tonraq remebered but his body was still more muscular and had Jesus lines leading to his crotch. Tonraqs abs pressed against his brothers slim curvy body. Tonraq was so hunky his love handles nicely shaped. Before long Tonraqs kisses lead him down to his brothers pubic hair above his penis. He positioned himself and finally started to tease the head with his tongue. Tonraq took his hand and pulled his foreskin down too the root, rubbing his throbbing cock pleasuring himself. He then removed his hand from own erect member and took his brothers slightly hard 3.5 inch cock into his mouth. Unalaq started to moan his body feeling the full sensation. Tonraq felt his brother getting harder and harder in his mouth. He was finally FULLY ERECT. Tonraq had been fisting his own dick. Tonraq slowly engulfed Unalaq's shaft and sucked up and down. The rubbing sensation is what Unalaq loved. Tonraq removed his lips for a few moments only to start tracing the slightly defined abs in his brothers chest. This made Unalaqs dick spring slightly more upright. Unalaq knew his orgasm was near and started the arch his back. Tonraq grabbed his cock and helped his brother reach his climax by slowly and sensationally rubbing the foreskin up and down and then without warning Unalaq started to cum rapidly exploding all over his brothers hand and his chest. He took a long deep breath out and slowly stooped his penis from spewing cum.

Tonraq flipped his brother over he was now completely face flat down his sheet covered by the senstuious liquid that had spewed out of his erection.  
Unalaq lay there helpless while Tonraq just took his fully erect 7 inch cock to his brother's arse hole and slowly in and out he thrusted. His penis enjoying this sensation, it was just like a girl's pussy. Unalaq was moaning , he was murmuring: oh yes Tonraq, umm ...ohh your so hard for my cock, shove it in there and ohh yeah just like that. Tonraq'a reply was : you know you like it, my dick is so hard for you, ohh ... do you like it like that. Tonraq started to stroke his brothers back, slowly corresing and massaging him, sliding his fingers along his love handles admiring them.

Unalaq waterbent Tonraq off his back and assumed the top position. He slowly locked lips with his brother. He slowly removed his lips from his brothers' and moved to his neck. There he started slowly suck, Tonraq moan in pleasure his cockwas ruubbing against his brothers. He couldn't wait to reach that long and massive cock he wanted Tonraq to beg, to plead for mercy. Ohh yes Unalaq, yes, yes, yes. Unalaq was now sucking hard and fast. He was simulataneously feeling Tonraqs rock hard abs. Tonraq was in love with this blowjob but like all good things it came to an end.


End file.
